I Love You
by TeamChaotixStories
Summary: After many years of knowing her, Vector finally askes Vanilla to be his girlfriend. One visit to her house turns into a life-changing moment for the both of them.


As the door knocked, Vanilla got up from her table to answer. She wasn't surprised to see Vector in the door. However, she had become visibly happier than before.

She opened the door.

"Hey Vector," She smiled.

"Hello, Vanilla," Vector responded, smiling as well.

"Please come inside."

Vanilla stepped back to let Vector get through. As the crocodile stepped in, Vanilla closed the door.

"How's your girl, Cream?" Vector asked.

"She's fine," Vanilla answered. "She's just at school right now."

Vector and Vanilla both sat down at the table in the kitchen. They faced each other.

"Cream's a clever girl. I bet she has no problem with school whatsoever."

Vanilla smiled at Vector's remark.

"What's it like takin' care of her?"

Vanilla looked back at the crocodile. She had plenty of answers.

"Oh, she's a gem! Cream is always honest, obedient, and very bright. She's just the best thing that has happened to me!"

Vector knew Cream was a very special girl, but he wanted to know what Vanilla thought of her.

"Well, I can't say the same about Charmy."

Vanilla chuckled.

"I'm kiddin'. Charmy has learned to control himself over the years. I'm very proud of him."

"How is Charmy doing?" Vanilla asked.

"He's fine," Vector answered. "Espio also."

After a small pause, Vector's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to ask about how you're doin'."

"Aw, it's okay. I'm always having a great time with my daughter..."

"And you."

They looked at each other for a long time and almost blushed.

Vector looked down, and then back at Vanilla.

"Vanilla, I want to ask you a very important question."

She looked into Vector's yellow eyes.

"We've known each other for years, now. The past five years was just us having a good time with each other. It's obvious that we like seeing each other."

The more Vector spoke, he got slightly quieter.

Vanilla paid attention to Vector more than anything she could think of.

Vector took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I never thought I would be here today with a girl like you. It all seemed too good to be true, but I learned it wasn't."

He paused again.

"Vanilla..."

"Will you be my girl?"

Vanilla's eyes got bigger as he said that. She started to tear up. When she started to speak, nothing came out. She tried again.

"Of course I will."

Vanilla and Vector looked at each other for a long time remembering what just happened. They had finally become more than friends.

The two got up and gave each other the biggest hug of their life.

"I love you, Vector," Vanilla's muffled voice spoke.

"I will always love you too," Vector followed.

One tear of joy finally came out of Vanilla's eye.

After a while, they stopped hugging and held each other's hands.

"I'm so happy you decided to bring this up. I would be to shy to do so," Vanilla told Vector.

Vector sighed and smiled.

"I dunno how I'm gonna tell the boys about this."

They both chuckled.

"Do you think we should do something about this? Like, go out to eat?" Vanilla asked.

Vector thought about Vanilla's question for a moment.

"I'm not sure. If you want, you could. Usually, couples go out to eat to get to know each other. We already know a lot about each other already."

"Yeah, you're right."

Vector looked at Vanilla's small clock on top of the kitchen counter.

"Oh, shoot."

"What's wrong?"

Vector looked back at Vanilla.

"I told Espio and Charmy I would run an errand. I better make it look like I actually did."

"Oh, how sly," Vanilla giggled.

Vector smiled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you today. I'll visit you when I have time tomorrow."

"Alright."

Before Vector could step out of the door, he turned back to Vanilla.

"Tell Cream to keep workin' hard in school for me."

"I will," Vanilla said as she waved to Vector.

He waved back and walked out of the door.

Vector felt like his time to shine was rushed, but he still got what he had wanted for a long time now: a relationship.


End file.
